


oh my heart hurts so good

by celestiialjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiialjae/pseuds/celestiialjae
Summary: it's 2am and they're both feeling a bit more sentimental than usual(or alternatively the one where jae comes back from a trip and they both show how much they truly love one another)





	oh my heart hurts so good

**Author's Note:**

> soft jaebri hours: unlocked  
> hope you like it xx

it's 2 am, the kitchen light casts a dim and warm glow on their faces, LANY plays in the background, soft sounds and a crooning voice setting the scene. the smell of toasted cinnamon from their favourite candle wafts in the air. jae smiles, a mug of hot cocoa in one hand and the other on brian's waist, thumb running soothing and constant circles on his love handle.

they've both calmed down from the high of each other's presence, from the feverish kisses and teeth clashing on teeth, calmed from the hushed _ohmygodifuckingmissedyou_ and flurries of _you'refinallyback_

brian closes his eyes, eyelids fluttering shut, long lashes brushing against his rosy cheeks, as his forehead finds jae's. he lets out a sigh of relief a there; home, his hands tangled and tousled in the older boy's soft and slightly damp hair

_jae did you use my shampoo again?_  
_yeah it smells nice, like you_  
_that's coz it's mine you dork_

"you said you wanted to watch captain america." jae whispers, his mouth a millimetre away from brian’s, and jae swears he can feel each and every fibre of his being alight, upright and alive so, so alive.

“yeah it's in the dvd player" brian whispers back, his voice barley loud enough for the both of them to even hear. "jae” he states, a decibel of just over audible. quiet, afraid that if he was too loud he would break this. break whatever he was about to say, feel, the fact that his heart is so full. so full of park jaehyung and his silly idiosyncrasies like rolling up just the one sleeve of his favourite red jumper; or insisting to sleep on the right side of the bed because he is 'always right'; or how he laughs, head thrown back, voice so obnoxiously loud that it sets Brian's heart at a rapidly unhealthy beat.

"mmm?" jae hums, his voice vibrating along brian's shoulder, he lifts his chin that was pressing against brian's (well jae's) flannel shirt, and looks at the younger boy.

"thanks for being in my life" brian utters out, his voice shy and muffled against the skin of jae's neck and collar bones. oh god his collar bones, he smiles as jae lets out a laugh; light and airy enough to make brian feel like he's daydreaming, like all of this isn't real, like being here with park jaehyung is something so beautiful and far in the depths of his heart and unfathomable imaginations; that the fact that it is really happening puts brian on an absolute high.

"what are you talking about bribri, i've always been in your life, ever since you took a sip of my strawberry milk when i was 6. which by the way, you didn't even ask me if you could have some." he adds on with faux annoyance.

brian rolls his eyes, "i told you, you offered it to me", he looks up at jae and continues, "i mean i’m glad you're in my life, here, right now, like this." he mummers, "promise me you won't leave this time"

"it was a one week business trip brian." jae retorts but smiles anyway

it was supposed to be a three day business trip, a quick _hey bribri I need to meet up with the game developers over the weekend, i’ll be back by monday._ but then there was that storm, the heavy winds, a sudden change in the weather forecast and jae’s flight had been delayed until friday. but it was fine, he was back now, that's all that really matters.

"yeah well i missed your stupid arse"

"just my arse?"  
"mm pretty much" brian teases, pulling at the sleeve of jae's oversized red jumper, making their way to the worn out couch in the living room.

they fall onto one another, bits and pieces of themselves slotted in the sharp edges and soft corners of each other. they're both so close together that jae isn't sure where he starts and where brian ends. it's a mess, but one they've found comfort in for as long as they both can remember.

brian brushes aside a stray lock of hair that almost falls into jae’s eyes, he’s not wearing his glasses today, and as much as brian loves jae not being blind, he could spend the whole day staring at park jaehyung’s warm chestnut brown eyes. jae blinks, once, twice, thrice. _cute_

“damn, chris evans is so hot, yes sIR”  
“are you really fanboying about chris evans while you’re lying on my lap and caressing my face bro” jae judges with false disapproval, standing up to get a glass of water.  
“are you annOyEd?” brian mocks jokingly  
"as a matter of fact i am" jae replies, back turned and facing away from his boyfriend.  
"wait really?" brian asks, a tone of worry laced in his voice  
ahh messing with kang younghyun is pretty fun "yeah". and suddenly, in a blink of an eye, kang younghyun is by his side, hands lightly clutching onto jae's waist, eyebrows furrowed with worry, fox-like eyes alert and concerned. and in that second jae forgets that he's supposed to be pretending to be mad.

"i was kidding silly" jae whispers endearingly, his nimble fingers tracing the outline of brian's eyebrows, running over his temples in an attempt to reassure him.

brian grabs hold of jae's hand. it's cold.  
_my hands are always cold bribri, you know how weird my biological system is_  
and places them over his lips, peppering light openmouthed kisses onto the smooth milky white skin.  
"you know I love you right?" brian murmurs, hands now on jae's face.  
"yeah, i love you too bribri" jae breathes back, hands now on brian's neck.

they both lean in, and then it's all soft lips and short breaths. it's different from what they felt earlier in the morning, there's no rushed fevered kisses, no sudden tugs and heated, hurried lips on lips.

it's more gentle, a yearning push and a magnetic pull, the act of giving and receiving something so much bigger than themselves. they both shiver as brian runs his hands along jae's skin. calloused hands on smooth skin. jae gasps. they both shiver as jae traces the constellation of moles on brian's body. joining up the dots with his lips, there, there and there. brian gasps

then they're both in the bedroom, it's all cotton sheets, unspoken words, skin on skin and mellow love. they fall onto one another, bits and pieces of themselves slotted in the sharp edges and soft corners of each other. jae swears he can hear their hearts beating at the same pace thump thump thump. they're both so close together that brian isn't sure where he begins and where jae ends. it's a mess, but one they've found comfort in for as long as they both can remember.

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on  
> twitter: @celestiialjae  
> curiouscat: @celestiialjae


End file.
